Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for supporting steel beams during construction of a steel framed building, and, more specifically, to an apparatus for supporting a beam, pipe or other structure relative to another during a connection operation by maintaining one beam or structure relative to the other beam or structure until the two beams or structures are properly secured.
State of the Related Art
The assembly of steel beams in the construction of a steel framed building, bridge or other structure requires proper alignment of various beams, including I-beams, T-beams and other similar beams relative to one another until the beams are properly bolted, riveted or welded together. Each beam, depending on the size and length of the beam can weigh several hundred pounds. When the beams are being assembled, they are often lifted by a crane and guided by hand into position until attachment to another beam is completed.
Typical beams include various I-beams, such as wide flange beams, American standard beams, joists, standard mill beams and junior beams. Other types of steel beams include column beams, channels, angle beams, T-beams and Z-beams, to name a few. In beam-to-beam connections, such as the beam-to-beam connection shown in FIG. 1, a support beam 1 and a cross-beam 2 are attached with bolts 3. The cross-beam 2 includes an attachment flange 4 at its distal end that protrudes from the upper and lower flanges 5 and 6 of the cross-beam 2 a distance to fit against the web 7 of the support beam 1. The attachment flange 4 includes a pattern of holes for attachment to a similarly configured pattern of holes (not visible) in the web 7 of the support beam 1. The bolts 3 extend through the holes in the attachment flange and through the holes in the support beam 1 and are secured with nuts on the opposite side of the support beam 1. When attached, the top surface of the cross-beam 2 is aligned and substantially level with the top surface of the support beam.
For this type of beam-to-beam connection, the cross-beam must be carefully aligned relative to the main beam until the holes used to bolt the two beams together are properly aligned. This procedure most often requires hoisting the beam being coupled to the main beam by a crane while workers attempt to align the bolt holes. Because of the substantial mass these steel beams, the process of aligning the two beams can be quite dangerous. That is, as the two beams are brought together in close proximity, various pinch points are created. These pinch points, in which the arms, hands and fingers of a worker can rather easily get injured by being caught between the two beams, can result in significant injury including amputation as the beams are being aligned.
Thus, there is a significant need in the art to provide a device that assists workers in supporting and securing one beam relative to another during a beam-to-beam attachment operation.